ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashallyn' darkmyr Tallyn
Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn (Ash) is a former prince of the Winter Court in the Nevernever. He is the husband of Meghan, Queen of the Iron Realm, friend of Puck's, and father of Prince Keirran. He is the youngest son of Mab, Queen of the Winter Court, and younger brother to Sage and Rowan. His True Name, Ashallayn'darkmyr Tallyn, is only revealed to Meghan when he vows to be her knight. Ash is introduced to the story when he is in pursuit of Puck and Meghan gets caught in the crossfire. He is formally introduced at the spring Elysium when the Unseelie Court travels to Oberon's territory. At the end of'' The Iron Knight, it was Ariella's sacrificing of herself that allowed Ash to retain his faery magic and never age or die, even though he had a human's soul. It was revealed that Ash will never age by Ms. Kagawa. History [[The Iron King|''The Iron King]] Ash is first mentioned in the book when Puck (Robbie) and Meghan are riding the bus home from school. They catch only a glimpse of him but Puck recognizes him and makes Meghan forget she saw him. Ash is later introduced when Meghan and Puck are trekking through the wyldwood, and Ash starts chasing Puck and Meghan on horseback. They narrowly escape, and Ash doesn't catch them. Ash makes his next appearance at the Elysium, which is held at the castle of the Seelie court. Being the daughter of Oberon, Meghan and Ash had to dance together, out of respect to Queen Mab, King Oberon and Queen Titania. In the end, Ash and Meghan trek through the Wyldwood to the mysterious Iron Realm, to retrieve Meghan's brother, kidnapped by Iron Faeries to lure Meghan to the Iron Realm. Ash does this, but only knowing that Meghan will turn herself into the Unseelie court. On this journey, Ash slowly falls in love with Meghan, and they become forbidden lovers - forbidden because Ash is the Prince of the Unseelie court; a Winter Faery, and Meghan the half blooded princess of the Seelie court; a Summer Faery. ''The Iron Daughter'' On their way to Tir Na Nog, Ash explains to Meghan that the Winter fey pray on the weak and that she cannot show her true feelings while she is staying in Mab's palace. Due to the ancient laws forbidding Winter and Summer fey to be together, Ash has to pretend that he does not care for her (much to Meghan's distress) or the Winter fey would use her to get to him and Mab will banish him to the mortal realm. However, when the Iron fey kill Prince Sage and steal the scepter of the seasons, leaving behind no evidence, Mab is convinced that this was all planned by the Summer court and declares war on Oberon. When Meghan tries to explain what really happened, Mab freezes her in a prison of ice in which she will never age or die, but will suffocate eternally. Ash comes back later to free her and escape the Winter court. On their way, they meet Puck, who agrees to bring Meghan back to Arcadia. Ash, knowing the ancient laws forbid his feeling for Meghan, decides to leave her and go after the scepter alone. He does find the scepter, but is overwhelmed by the Iron fey Virus' forces. Virus implants a bug in him which allows her to control him for as long as he lives or until she orders the bug to leave. Since the fey cannot handle iron, the bugs slowly begins to poison him. He is later ordered to kill Meghan's family, but is stabbed by Puck before he can do anything other than freeze the whole house. He asks Puck to kill him, but Mehgan learns that she also has Iron glamour now, and manages to convince the bug to leave Ash's body. Injured and iron-sick, Meghan and Puck drag him to a healer, who suggests going to a place with lots of glamour, in this case a high school winter formal. After recovering from his brush with death, the group goes after the scepter once more. Ash slices Virus in half with his sword and reclaims what was stolen, but Ironhorse is sacrificed in the process. They rush to return the scepter to Queen Mab, whose armies are already fighting the Summer fey on the Reaping Fields, only to be stopped by his brother Rowan, who turns out to be a traitor. Ash and Puck deal with the Thornguards while Meghan struggles to avoid the attacks of Rowan's wyvern and bring the scepter to the Winter Queen. After the scepter is returned to its rightful owner and the war is over, Mab demands that Meghan is punished for turning her youngest son against her. Ash denies this, claiming that he chose to betray his court because he loves Meghan, much to the shock of everyone present. At the end of the book, after refusing to swear the oath never to see Meghan again and cut all ties with her, Mab exiles him to the mortal realm. Meghan follows him, getting exiled by Oberon in the process, and he promises to stay by her side forever. ''The Iron Queen'' Meghan and Ash, now exiles, go to Meghan's house, only to get caught in a trap set up by Iron fey. Realizing that the false king is still after her, Meghan decides not to involve her family and leaves without talking to them. Before going to the Exile Queen, Leanansidhe's mansion in the Between, Meghan seeks out the Oracle to return the memories she traded in The Iron King in exchange for information. The Oracle agrees to return the memories of her father, Paul, if Meghan gives her a Token. Ash leads Meghan through a graveyard to retrieve the Token, and they are forced to jump over the wall when the Grim chases them out. On the other side of the wall, they meet Grimalkin, who informs them that Leanansidhe wants to see them, but not before they trade the Token for Meghan's lost memories. On their way to Leanansidhe's, they are joined by Puck, who is also exiled now, and three half-fey who are on their way back from stealing a dragon's egg for the Exile Queen. When Meghan asks Leanansidhe to release her father, Ash offers another Token to her in exchange and makes her promise to provide them a temporary shelter as well. At the hut in the woods, Ash teaches Meghan sword fighting and learns to play human games like Scrabble and checkers in their free time. When the envoys from the Nevernever arrive to offer them the chance to return to Faeryland if Meghan kills the false king, who is hiding in his realm, Meghan expresses her doubts and fears about losing him and Puck. Even though he protests, she still wants to defeat the false king alone and even suggests releasing him from his vow to stay with her, not realizing that it would be a great insult to him and means that she no longer wants him around. Hurt by her lack of faith and the fact that she considered releasing him from his vow, Ash storms out of the house. Meghan later finds him by the stream, where he tells her that if she plans to release him, she should do it now so that he won't have to see her when she returns to the Nevernever. Instead, she asks him to be her knight, which would make him hers to command instead of a fairy queen's and he would die when she dies. He agrees and reveals his True Name to her, Ashallyn'darkmyr Tallyn, to display his trust and complete his vow to protect her. They all return to the Nevernever to find that the war is not going well for the courts and more and more of the wyldwood is being swallowed up by the Iron Realm. Oberon lifts Meghan and Puck's exile, and Mab lifts Ash's, though she is not pleased with his knight's vow to Meghan. While they are in the camp, Rowan attacks but flees. Once again, the three are joined by Grimalkin and journey through the Iron Realm to eliminate the false king. Along the way, they find the resistance force of Iron fey who refuse to follow the false king and allow them to fight beside the courts. They find Ferrum, the former king who was defeated by Machina, back on the throne. He is after Meghan's Iron glamour, which she attained from Machina after defeating him. Ash finally kills Rowan and Puck battles Tertius while Meghan fights the false king. After futilely fighting him, Meghan suddenly knows how to defeat him and lets him stab her and drain all of her glamour. His triumph is short when he absorbs her summer glamour as well and dies. Ash and Puck are shocked to find Meghan dying. She tells Ash to take her to the tree where Machina's tower used to be, though he refuses at first and Puck even threatens to cut his throat if he doesn't take Meghan to a healer. In the end, he relents and brings her back to the Iron Realm, where she releases him from his vows and promises even if he might hate her and uses his True Name to order him to leave her side. Before he leaves her, he swears to find a way to be with her, even if he was to chase her soul to the end of eternity. She sends her glamour into the earth, healing it. In return, the earth heals Meghan, making her immortal. She realizes that this was her destiny all along; to become the Iron Queen. In the epilogue, it is explained that even though Puck's relationship with Meghan has not really changed, Ash has not seen her since she ordered him to leave, and Meghan thinks it's better this way, though she cannot truly convince her heart. After visiting her family, she finds their old German shepard, Beau, wearing the silver chain and broken amulet Ash had worn before. She believes this to be a farewell gift and returns home with Beau and Glitch. The story switches to Ash's point of view, and we find out that Puck has already invited himself on Ash's next mission to keep his promise to Meghan. But first, they have to find a certain cat. ''The Iron Knight'' The Iron Knight is a story from Ash's perspective. Therefore, he is the main focus of the story, where he treks through the Deep Wyld, and follows the river of dreams to find the end of the world, where he must earn a soul to be with Meghan. At the end of the world, where Puck, Grimalkin, The Wolf, and Ariella have come with him, Ash and the crew must complete a gauntlet, where anything could happen. After the Gauntlet, Ash must go through several other tests, where the only goal is to survive. The three test he has to pass to survive always start at the gauntlet Abilities Ash has a strong command over Winter Glamour in The Iron King, The Iron Queen, The Iron Daughter, ''and most of ''The Iron Knight. ''It is assumed that he loses this power over Winter Glamour when he visits the End of the World though he regains it shortly thereafter. It is never how it used to be, however. He is a formidable and mightly talented swordsman, as shown when fighting various enemies throughout the books. Personality Ash is often cold and mysterious, something learned while living in the Unseelie Court.He often is looked at cold and ruthless, but had always had a soft part inside him. Once he gains his soul, he becomes more soft and human like. Though, he still can be that one cold Winter prince. Appearance Ash is described as a strikingly handsome man with bright silver eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin. He has thick, tossled jet-black hair that ends at his shoulder and jagged bangs. He is lean, muscular and tall, with the typical pointed ears of a faery and an earring in one. Meghan first described him as looking "cold, hard, and inhuman". But then she describes him as a handsome inhuman faery that is a daredevil and is loyal person who loves to spar with Glitch and Puck-Robin Goodfellow. Relationships Meghan Chase Meghan is Ash's current lover, after Ariella died. He revealed that he had feelings for her in ''The Iron King when he saves her from Ironhorse using his control over ice. They become forbidden lovers because of the fact that they are from two feuding courts. However, in The Iron Daughter, he treats Meghan like scum when he arrives back at the castle but it was only so Mab or anyone else wouldn't suspect anything. In Iron's Prophecy, ''it is revealed that they are married and currently living together in the Iron Realm.It also reveals they have a son named Kerrian in The Iron's Prophecy. In ''The Iron Queen, ''Meghan and Ash have continued their relationship and now live in the Iron Court together, married, the very last few chapters of ''The Iron Knight and in'' The Iron Prophecy'' Ariella Ariella Turalyn was Ash's first lover and managed to show Ash that there is more to life than blocking out everyone and everything because of your heritage. She was thought to be the prettiest of the Winter fey and most likely also the Summer. Ash loved Ariella deeply, and in return she cared for him too. When she died, Ash vowed to kill Puck, who he believes was responsible for Ariella's death. She was reborn shortly after her death to serve as a Seer. As a seer, Ariella finds out that Ash would soon fall in love with Meghan but despite this, she continues to love him. In The Iron Knight, she accompanies Ash, Puck and the Wolf on Ash's journey to get a soul. She was jealous of Meghan and Ash's relationship, but in the end, she sacrificed herself so they could be together. Gallery Ash Official.jpg ASH.png Ash Still-1.jpg|Ash and his ice daggers 298580 253436031361240 252661891438654 685214 931616230 n.jpg|Ash and Meghan Trio.jpg|From left to right: Puck, Ash, and Meghan Group.jpg|From left to right: Puck, Meghan, and Ash Team Ash Wallpaper 1600 x 1200.jpg letter.jpg|his letter to meghan References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Faeries Category:Winter Faery Category:The Iron King Characters Category:The Iron Daughter Characters Category:The Iron Queen Characters Category:The Iron Knight Characters Category:Male Faeries Category:Summer's Crossing Characters Category:Winter's Passage Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies